Gâteau spatial
by Aria Lupin
Summary: Les enfants, je vous ai déjà raconté que, depuis la fac, Marshall et moi avions l'habitude de manger des sandwichs, tous les deux, dans notre chambre d'étudiant. !SPOILER Saison 6!


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la onzième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Gâteau". Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic (OS) en une heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris._

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, ou presque._

_

* * *

_

**Gâteau Spatial**

Les enfants, je vous ai déjà raconté que, depuis la fac, Marshall et moi avions l'habitude de manger des sandwichs, tous les deux, dans notre chambre d'étudiant. Nous n'avions jamais été de gros mangeurs, et plus les années passaient, moins nous en mangions. Mais cela nous arrivait, parfois, après une déception amoureuse ou une trop grosse journée de travail. En effet, rien ne vaut un bon sandwich pour décompresser. Mais, les enfants, comme le dit votre mère, il ne faut jamais abuser des bonnes choses!

Ce jour-là, nous avions tous décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial avec quelques sandwichs que nous possédions. Nous voulions faire un gâteau. Un gâteau... spatial.

Pour faire un gâteau spatial, les enfants, il faut de la farine, du sucre, des oeufs, du beurre, en quantité égale, et autant de sandwichs que vous voulez, le dosage dépendant de votre humeur. Disons que le sandwich donne le goût et le pouvoir actif du gâteau.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la cuisine, Marshall et Lily, Barney et Robin, moi et Zoey. Barney nous assurait du pouvoir séducteur du quatre quart – je suis persuadé qu'il avait surtout une affinité particulière pour la motte de beurre. Zoey et Lily préparaient la pâte. Marshall, Robin et moi mettions en commun les sandwichs que nous avions pu trouver.

Trouver un bon sandwich dans les rues de New York n'est pas chose aisée. Il faut connaître les rues où l'odeur est la meilleure, où les vendeurs ne sont pas trop agressifs et où les prix sont abordables.

Nous avions mis tout notre coeur à l'ouvrage, et lorsque le gâteau spatial est sorti du four, nous nous sommes jeté dessus.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi on l'appelle le _gâteau spatial._ Et bien, les enfants, ce gâteau vous envoie dans les étoiles. Sa texture, son goût, son moelleux sont parfaitement et indescriptiblement uniques. Grâce à lui, vous avez l'impression d'être différents. Vous voyez des couleurs dans les sons, de la musique sur votre palais, du goût au visuel. Il vous rend plus fort, plus beau, plus courageux, plus expérimenté. Il vous donne envie de tenter des choses nouvelles et extraordinaires.

Le gâteau spatial nous donnait faim, et nous avions envie d'en manger encore et encore. Au fur et à mesure, nous apercevions, inquiets, les parts de quatre quart diminuer. Chacun attrapait rapidement la part la plus proche. Votre oncle Barney a volé, à plus de trois reprises, la part de votre tante Robin – elle en parle encore. Bientôt, il arriva une chose terrible : il ne restait plus qu'un seul morceau de gâteau. Marshall, Lily, Robin et Barney étaient bien trop absorbés par celui qu'il avait en mains pour s'en apercevoir, mais Zoey et moi l'avions vu et ne voulions que lui.

Dans un ralenti digne des plus grands films, nous nous sommes tous les deux jetés sur cette ultime part, calculant au passage le rapprochement de l'adversaire. Nos bras se sont tendus, nos doigts élancés; notre vie dépendait de ce gâteau. Sa main était plus proche de lui que la mienne, alors j'ai joué le traître. J'ai crié « Capitaine », en regardant la porte avec insistance, Zoey s'est tournée vers la porte, éloignant au passage son bras de l'objet de notre convoitise, et j'ai ainsi pu attrapé le dernier morceau de cake.

Zoey, furieuse de ma fourberie, s'est tournée vers moi, les yeux rempli d'éclair, prête à s'élancer à la reconquête de son désir perdu. Plus vite qu'il ne le faut pour réciter l'alphabet à l'envers - z, y, x, w, v, u,... Oui, bon, j'arrête – j'enfonçai ce qu'il restait du gâteau au fond de ma gorge, ce qui a rendu Zoey encore plus enragée. Elle m'a jeté tout un tas d'objet à la figure, hurlant, pestant, rageant, bavant... - bon, d'accord, j'en rajoute un peu, elle ne bavait pas – gesticulant. Puis, dans un dernier mouvement d'humeur, elle sortit en claquant la porte.

J'extrapole peut-être un peu, mais je reste persuadé que cet événement a énormément compté lors de notre séparation. Quelque part au fin fond de l'Arkansas, Zoey m'en veut certainement toujours.

Quant à moi, les enfants, cette dernière part m'a rendu si malade que je suis resté cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours, regrettant amèrement d'être venu au monde.

Toute cette histoire pour que vous sachez, les enfants que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne faut manger de Space Cake.

* * *

_Je suis heureuse que Zoey et Ted n'aient pas une longue et heureuse vie ensemble, au cas où cela ne se remarquerait pas. J'espère que cette part de gâteau n'a pas été trop indigeste à lire._

_Et si vous en doutez, les commentaires, c'est encore mieux qu'avoir la dernière part de gâteau spatial._


End file.
